hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:.Echo
Welcome Look they were just joking! So please if your not going to contribute anything to this wiki please leave I am reporting you to the founder of this wiki! DustpeltDeputy of StarClan I'm just a normal user I don't care what admins do. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan I think I know who you are talking about... DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Listen only three users had that joke and I was NOT part of it and if you shut down tihs wiki it would ruin the fun for lots of users like me! DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Thank you for your observatations. However we have had this wiki running for some months now and you are the first user to come along and not like how we do things. Yes we all know that StarClan is where the dead cats go in the warriors books, but this isn't the warrior books is it! Also we don't charat pics or any other stuff to make our wiki fun! And lastly I CAN use the name Dustpelt I am NOT stealing the copyrighted name, if I was doing that I would be saying that I created the named Dustpelt which I didn't! The Erins did!!!!!!!! And if you aren't going to postivtly contribute to this wiki please leave. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Dust, your are not at fault, and thanks for defending us[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]The roots of Sand stretch deeper than you think.. Thanks Like my first ever custom siggy? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 21:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I luv it Dust:D![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]The roots of Sand stretch deeper than you think.. Leave Echo Alone! Leave ECHO ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leave Echo alone!!!!!!!!!! FlashIn a Flash of light ''' STOP IT! STOP IT! EVERYONE OUT! THIS IS A ''"ROLEPLAYING SITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D:<[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] And Echo is the one bashing our website! We didnt come on Warriors Wiki, and start complaining about her opinion![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]The roots of Sand stretch deeper than you think.. How did she find this wiki anyway? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan 02:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) 0_0[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Adminship Before we can make you an admin, we need you to become an active member of the site, so we can get to know you better. I believe that the other admins would agree with this(Holly and Dark, comment below) so are you in or out?[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]The roots of Sand stretch deeper than you think.. Just a question sand, why would we even let her on?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I talked to her on the IRC and she seemed pretty sincere apoligizing. All im saying is that we should give her a chance to RP with us. I mean, theres nothing that she can do that we cant undo, right?[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]The roots of Sand stretch deeper than you think.. I suppose.... But no adminship until at LEAST 1 month.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I am sorry, but her past actions say NO all over. D:<[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] C'mon Holly! What do we have to lose?[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]The roots of Sand stretch deeper than you think.. My dignity, my self respect(Got it from show). I trust you, and Dark, and Dust(OMG, adminship NOW!), and I just can't give it to someone I don't know! You two were very nice to me when I joined, and I wish Eclipse as on more, and Wolf, because they were my first friends, really.......[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Both of you, wanna RP??? Dark-Night Sand-App XD, sorry![[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Great news!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D ' I get to do charrie requests, although I'm not good, and I just learned tabby............ doing Tigerstar and Scourge.......[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly]][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Can you do one for Lightkit/Paw????[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Oh, sure! Leave something on my talk page. What Clan? What clan will you join? I advise ShadowClan. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Yay I'm unbanned! :D Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! StarClan is ALWAYS open to new members...(*Hint Hint* ;)) and were the most active clan![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Can't I just join both. x3 Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! If you like! Just, not the same character, which you probably know XD[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ xD I fixed up ShadowClan's real life pictures and added Blizzardcloud. Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! I agree that StarClan is alway open to new member but the other clans need warriors too. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Yeah,though it would be fun if you could rp one cat in both clans...[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Ok I rp Blizzardcloud in ShadowClan and can ou add Lilacwind - A beautiful she-cat with purple eyes and for EarthClan I will join as Rabbit-tail in StarClan Blizzardcloud The blizzard f the night 11:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) What color fur for Lilac?[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Lilacwind - A beautiful black she-cat with purple eyes I fail. xD Blizzardcloud The blizzard f the night 11:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok I got to go. Bye! ;D Blizzardcloud The blizzard f the night 11:53, September 13, 2010 (UTC) XD Bye Echo![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Can you please join only one Clan????? I don't think this feels right.[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Well Shadow and Earth do need more users Holly. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Holly, mind your own beeswax! She can join any clan she wants, and however many clans she wants[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ I DID NOT LIKE HER FROM THE START AND NOW SHE ASKS TO BE IN MY CLAN? NO''"!!!! -SPONTANIOUSLY COMBUSTS-[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'''Holly]][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Leaving Due to many reasons I will be leaving this wiki. I want Dustpelt to rp Lilacwind if she/he wishes. Blizzardcloud can be given to another user. Due to the reasons that Hollyleaf and Darkcloud hate me I will leave. Happy? Blizzardcloud The blizzard f the night 22:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I think your charries should go with you. We will kepe your memory. You possibly can say that they died.[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] DON'T LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DustpeltDeputy of StarClan PLEASE DON"T, your help has been great, DONT' LEAVE [[User:Peacesign|'Acting']]The art of the stage and drama We ahave ALL had to put up with Holly for one time of another but then she gets over it and calms down. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Abandoned This site has been abandoned. If you still want to RP with us go here; http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/Shadeflower_Wiki Hollyleaf isn't here neither is Darkcloud so the two biggest users that didn't like you are gone. I still like you and want you to come join us. PhilliesGo Phillies!!!